11 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:00 Dwie strony medalu odc. 94; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dwie strony medalu odc. 95; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - Burzliwe czasy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Legenda Nezha - Prawość przede wszystkim, odc. 47; serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: USA - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: USA - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - W trosce o potomstwo cz. 1; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Plebania odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan odc. 1937 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5172; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5173; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania odc. 1549; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:30 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan odc. 1938 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Sztuczki don Mirakla, odc. 6; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek mieli przygodę z rakiem, odc. 20; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Ranczo odc. 39 - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Teatr Telewizji - Komedia sytuacyjna - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Szerokie tory 23:20 Wybrzeże moskitów; dramat kraj prod.USA (1986); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Bracia i siostry - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Notacje - Edward Zajicek. Strategia pozytywnej inspiracji; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 TELEZAKUPY 02:45 Boża podszewka II odc. 10/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Boża podszewka II odc. 11/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:40 Córki McLeoda odc.140 - Bolesna prawda; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Córki McLeoda odc.141 - Pocałunek śmierci; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Samospis przez internet - film instruktażowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Bioetyka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 ZUS dla Ciebie! - Renta socjalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe odc.26 - Zdążyć przed czasem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Anna Dymna-spotkajmy się - Ewa i Józef Żak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 - Dwójki, pary, duety; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Święta wojna odc.235 - Doktor Chart Afgański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Czas honoru s.III odc.30 - Zdrajcy; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Czas honoru-flesz historyczny s.III odc.23 - Terror okupantów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy odc.68 - Kapcie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 469 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 767; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 518; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Alibi na poniedziałek - Zaginiony syn; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Chris Menges; wyk.:Daniel Auteuil, Nastassja Kinski, Kathryn Cartlidge, Ciaran Hinds; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Tuczone narzeczone kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Herkules; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Lidia Duda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega odc.2/4 - Trening; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Odlotowy sekstet; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (1997); reż.:Joseph Vilsmaier; wyk.:Ben Becker, Heino Ferch, Max Tidof, Katja Riemann, Urlich Noethen, Kai Wiesinger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Obiektyw 17:10 Meksyk 17:30 Podlaski Orient 17:40 Ahora Espanol 17:55 Złote Łany 18:30 Obiektyw 18:50 Przegląd suwalsko-mazurski 19:05 Bez kantów 19:30 Pod Twoją obronę 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Short sport 22:05 Gość dnia 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Schizofrenia; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:41 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1369 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:20 Karolek i przyjaciele 8:45 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 64 9:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 65 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 63 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 64 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 207 Sezon: 5 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1521 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 182 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 82 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1159 14:45 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 15:15 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 208 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 84 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1160 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1522 20:00 Obcy kontra Predator 22:05 Stan oblężenia 0:40 Zagadkowa Noc 2:10 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 619 4:40 TV market TVN 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 138 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 467 11:35 Granie na śniadanie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Ugotowani Odcinek: 2 13:45 Niania Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 14:20 Niania Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 139 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1323 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 6 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 898 0:10 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 1:10 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 467 1:35 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:50 Telesklep 3:15 Uwaga! 3:35 Rozmowy w toku 4:30 Nic straconego TVP Polonia 07:00 Studio Gama - Mortale i inni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - I tylko księżyc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Molly - odc. 3/13; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie cz.3 - Kacze udo lewe i przecierane kluski; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc.749; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1539; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Sprawiedliwi odc.4/7 - Żegota; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Bioetyka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 244; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tygrysy Europy odc.6/18 - Zakręcona; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy odc.16 - Róbmy swoje; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada bez granic; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1539; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka odc.24 - Korsarze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Jan Serce odc.6/10 - Chłopaki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 KFPP Opole '90 - Big Cyc; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 3/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka odc.24 - Korsarze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1539; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko!; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Pasterz z Kobanyi; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Marek Maldis, Grzegorz Łubczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV3 Sweden 06:15 Jesse 06:40 Nanny 07:05 Nanny 07:30 Jims värld 07:55 Jims värld 08:25 Alla älskar Raymond 08:55 Alla älskar Raymond 09:25 Rachael Ray 10:20 Våra bästa år 11:15 The Tyra Banks show 12:10 Top model 7 13:05 Oprah Winfrey show 14:00 Extreme home makeover 15:00 Top model 7 15:55 Project runway 16:55 Lyxfällan 17:55 Navy CIS 18:55 Keno 19:00 2 1/2 män 19:30 2 1/2 män 20:00 Top model 14 21:00 Svenska New York-fruar 22:00 Kvinnors hemliga liv 23:00 Navy CIS 00:00 2 1/2 män 00:30 2 1/2 män 01:00 Jims värld 01:30 Alla älskar Raymond 02:00 Alla älskar Raymond 02:30 Miffo 04:20 På spaning i New York 05:30 Melrose place TV8 Sweden 06:00 Deutsche Welle journal 07:00 Våra bästa år 07:45 Sjukhuset 08:10 Sjukhuset 08:35 Alla älskar Raymond 09:05 Enkel biljett 10:05 Masterchef 10:45 Masterchef Australia 11:15 Rachel Allen: Bake 11:40 Våra bästa år 12:30 Sjukhuset 13:00 Sjukhuset 13:30 På heder och samvete 14:25 Masterchef 15:00 En plats på landet 16:00 En plats vid havet 17:00 Skärgårdsdröm 18:00 Masterchef Australia 19:00 En plats på landet 20:00 Bones 21:00 Property ladder 22:00 Fifth gear 22:35 Speed 23:10 Seinfeld 23:40 Curb your enthusiasm 00:15 Damages 01:10 Bones 02:00 Alla älskar Raymond 02:25 På heder och samvete 03:15 Fifth gear 03:45 Speed 04:15 Breaking into Tesco 05:05 Deutsche Welle journal